objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Bright Lights
The Bright Lights was one of the two opposing teams in Inanimate Insanity II, the other being The Grand Slams. It was formed in Breaking The Ice. They have lost four challenges, with Tissues, Cherries, Yin-Yang, Apple, and Marshmallow being the only eliminated contestants from this team before the merge. Lightbulb, once again the team captain, came up with the name after Marshmallow refused to allow her to call the team "Team Epic" again. The teams were formed upon how good their performance in the challenge was. The members of the team are Apple, Cherries, Fan, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Tissues and Yin-Yang. Lightbulb's team has less members due to the fact the number of contestants were odd, although the teams would be equal if Cherries were counted as two contestants. In the challenge of Theft and Battery, MePad was temporarily a member of the Bright Lights. Members (Currently) Still in the merge Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb (Cpt)|link=Lightbulb TestTube2018Pose.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube (Currently) Eliminated Members Tissues2018Pose.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Cherries2018.png|Cherries|link=Cherries YinYang2017Pose.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang Apple2018Pose.png|Apple|link=Apple Marshmallow2018Pose.png|MarshmallowMarshmallow was disqualified in "Alternate Reality Show" because she left the show's parameters without permission to see Bow for a second time during the start of the previous episode.|link=Marshmallow Paintbrush2018Pose.png|PaintbrushPaintbrush was eliminated after the Bright Lights were disbanded in "Alternate Reality Show"|link= Fan2018Pose.png|Fan|link=Fan Guest Members MePad2017Pose.png|MePad (Theft and Battery only)|link=MePad Coverage During the first challenge, a dodge-ball competition, they started off well. The other team kept hitting their own members, and when Baseball told them to stop, Lightbulb said, "Nanana, carry on. We don't mind." When Baseball replied angrily and threw a ball, Lightbulb caught it. Nickel's ball was caught by Paintbrush and Suitcase's ball was caught by Test Tube. Then Soap threw a ball, and it hit Apple, followed by Marshmallow's "Nice shot!" and threw the ball back and it hit Soap. Then, Marshmallow and Fan were hit when Fan was trying to ask Marshmallow a question. In the end, when it was just Microphone and all The Bright Lights (excluding Apple, Marshmallow, and Fan). Microphone got everyone out using her loud voice. This put all the Bright Lights up for elimination. At their first elimination, Tissues was eliminated. Because Marshmallow was on Mars, they had to save her. Paintbrush made a hypothesis that Test Tube could build the rocket easily. He/she took tools from the Grand Slams and gave them to Test Tube. Their rescue team was Fan, Yin-Yang, and Apple. Because the Grand Slams beat them to Mars and rescued Marshmallow, the Bright Lights found an egg that they thought Marshmallow turned into. They returned to Earth while Fan had the egg, only to find out that their team was up for elimination again. Before the second elimination, Test Tube split Yin-Yang into two beings: Yin, the nice white half, and Yang, the evil and mean dark half. Cherries was eliminated at 974 votes, which was near a thousand. During the triathlon, Test Tube did the swimming. She listed some potential germs found in water, scaring Soap. During the biking part, Yang rode the bike and threw Yin at Knife to get ahead. Then, during the Running, Fan used Microphone's loud voice to gain speed and reached the end on time, finally winning a challenge. At the team's fourth challenge, Lightbulb first tried to have their dispenser make them a Pizza. When that failed, she pitched the idea of a Cookie Pizza. However, the rest of the team rejected the notion and started making a normal cheese pizza. Lightbulb went ahead with her idea anyway. This turned out to be a game-winning notion, as shortly thereafter, Yin-Yang ate the team's uncooked pizza. The cookie pizza won the challenge with a score of 49 out of 40. Trivia * As of Mazed and Confused, The Grand Slams and The Bright Lights were tied for wins and losses, but the pattern was broken with the Bright Lights winning in Kick the Bucket. * This team has never had an armless character, not counting their guest member, MePad. * All of the returning contestants in the Bright Lights are female or non-binary, while all the returning members on the Grand Slams are male. * Test Tube is the only new female on the team. * Fan was the last male on the team. * Lightbulb is the only remaining original contestant on this team. ** Test Tube is the only remaining new contestant on the team. * This team won 5 times (6 of they win the maze). References Category:Teams Category:The Bright Lights Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:II Category:II2 Category:Yellow